Marked With a Difficult Choice
by KanraToshi
Summary: Inuyasha is left with a choice only he can make. Who will he choose? Kagome or Kikyo?


**Marked With a Difficult Choice**

**A/N: This is a one-shot story, but the view point will change from Kagome to Inuyasha a lot. It takes place when Kikyo **

**traps Kagome to the tree, while she takes the souls of the dead. Inuyasha comes searching for them later.**

**Warnings: um….not much. If you didn't read the Inuyasha series up to volume 9, you might have some trouble **

**understanding the plot and characters. (Yes, Kikyo is reborn) A bit of romance, not much... and I'm not likely writing a **

**sequel to this.**

Well, then…I'll be starting…

Lawyers: coughs we think you forgot something!

Me: Uh…thinks I don't think so…

Lawyers: SAY IT! Or…

Me: all right, all right, I don't own Inuyasha, k? You happy?

Lawyers: and…

Me: sigh and I don't own Kikyo, or Kagome, or Shippo, or Miroku, or…

Lawyers: ok, ok, that's enough.

Me: mutters but I promise you, I will some day! cheerful mood so, on with the story.

**Kagome's POV**

That bitch. She actually had the courage to strap me here to the darn tree and steal the soul of the dead right in front of me?! Witch.

(Kikyo) I can't believe I'm the reincarnation of her! I'm nothing like her. But I'm trapped. Maybe if I can get my mind off me, I can

get loose.

"Kikyo!" I yelled. She stopped what she was doing and turned to look at me. "Why are you doing this? What's the purpose?" Kikyo

stared at me before replying softly, "That, my dear, is none of your business."

Oh! I was getting mad. Who did she think she was?! Kikyo started speaking again, chanting in a soft but powerful voice. "Gyoku tei

yuu choku shin ken shi hou. Kin moku sui ka do rai fuu rai den shin choku. Kei ma heki reki den jou ten. Kyuu kyuu nyo ritsu

ryou!" (Basically it means Imperial king of Gods, thy divinity watches over all four corners. Metal, wood, water, fire, earth, thunder,

wind, lighting. Whirling blade of lightning, answer my call!) (A/N: Surprise for the person who can tell me which manga series I got this

chant from. Extra surprise for the person who can tell me which volume it is!)

Huh? What was the witch doing? Then I felt something scrape me, by my side. I turned to look, there was nothing there. Kikyo's spell,

whatever it was, seemed to have no effect. Then, she said the two words that had hope. "He comes."

**Inuyasha's POV**

I smelt it. My sensitive nose picked up a trace of magic, in the East woods. I ordered Miroku and Shippo to stay where they are, no

doubt they'll be safer there. Surprisingly, they listened to me, I think it's because Miroku was afraid of the dark. I leaped away,

thinking about Kagome along the way. Where was she? We didn't see her all day. She might have gone home to her own time,

or…'or she's in trouble.' A small voice said in my head.

Up ahead, I saw a figure in red and white robes. She looked archly familiar. As the woman turned around, I glimpsed long black hair,

and purple eyes. Kikyo!!! I raced towards her even though my body instinct told me the opposite. I didn't even know I'd fallen into

her trap.

She spied me coming. She was waiting; just waiting…I couldn't help feeling troubled.

**Kagome's POV**

I was tied there, not knowing what to do next, too tied up to even move. Then, I saw a leaping figure coming closer and closer. I knew

without a doubt that it was Inuyasha. How in the world did he find me? I wondered. But this was enemy territory, it wasn't safe. I

yelled for him to go back. Inuyasha acted like he didn't even hear me, he was looking at Kikyo. "IT'S A TRAP!" I screamed. Again,

he didn't even look at my direction.

Sometime later, I realized that he couldn't see me, that's what the witch's spell was! She made sure that I wouldn't mess her up again.

'What to do, what to do?' I wondered panicky. Inuyasha may not have seen me, but I could tell that he knew faintly that something

was wrong. His nose kept twitching, yet he came closer still. Kikyo murmured something to him, and he crossed over to her side.

Soon, they were engulfed in a low-voiced conversation, something I couldn't hear.

The conversation soon ended, with Kikyo in Inuyasha's arms. The last words were, "then follow me to hell, Inuyasha!" Suddenly there

was a black hole under Kikyo's feet, and she was slowly disappearing in it, dragging Inuyasha with her. I don't know exactly what

happened next, maybe it was because I was too mad, but one moment, I was strapped securely onto the tree, the next moment, I was

free from it, on the ground, on my knees. By then, I knew it was too late to tell Inuyasha that it was a trap, he was already in it.

**Inuyasha's POV**

Kikyo. Kikyo. That's all my mind would process. Kikyo. (A/N, Ok, we get it.) Kikyo had asked me the question. "Would you be

with me all the way, no matter where I am?" My mouth had spoke before my brain even had time to process it. "Yes." The next thing

she said was terrifying. "Then follow me to hell, Inuyasha!" The ground beneath her was a black swirling vortex, and it didn't look very

friendly to me. I struggled to get away, but her grasp was hard and firm, determination on her face. ""Why Kikyo?!" I shouted. That's

when she said the unthinkable. "Because I want my revenge. You killed me Inuyasha, that day we agreed to meet, where I would give

you the pearl, when you would become human. You came and clawed me, and when I laid dying, you stole the jewel and went away."

Kikyo's face was lined with anger. "I was foolish to think that you didn't want the jewel for power. That's what all the demons want,

right?"

What was she saying?! She had killed me, with her arrow! When I opened my mouth to talk, a crash was heard behind me. I spun

around and saw Kagome there, fallen at her knees. From the looks of things, she was bound there for a long time, but she managed to

choke out a word. Nakuru.

**Kagome's POV**

I heard the last bit of conversation. I knew now why Kikyo wanted Inuyasha dead. But it wasn't his fault, it was Nakuru's, the demon

shape-shifter. I uttered the word to Inuyasha, and he understood. Thank goodness, my throat was killing me.

**Inuyasha's POV**

"Kikyo, listen!" I cried. "It wasn't me!" But she wouldn't listen, and I didn't have time, she had already pulled me half in the vortex. I

made eye contact with Kagome, and thank gods she understood. She leapt, crashed into Kikyo, and the vortex closed up. After I saw

that she was ok, I walked over to where she had Kikyo pinned to the forest ground. Kagome handed me her arrow and bow, and

waited. I got myself into the right position, arrow in place. But I couldn't make myself shoot, not yet. "Kikyo," I said, still posed.

"Inuyasha!" she said angrily. "You said you would always be faithful to me, how could you be against me?!" I looked at Kagome, who

looked back. "Choose." She said. "It's your choice. You make the decision." My choice. What should I do?

(After several moments)

Right, my mind was made up. I just hope I made the right choice. I whispered, "I'm sorry, Kikyo, but this is for the best. Goodbye."

And I aimed and let go of the arrow. It hit its mark, with Kikyo screaming in pain and anger, with her disappearing, the swirling vortex

swirling around her, and then quiet. I looked up at the girl in front of me. "I'm sorry Kikyo." I whispered again.

Kagome held me against her, and to tell you the truth, it felt kinda good. I was thankful that it was dark, she couldn't see me blush. But

the next words she said had resulted in a tingling feeling inside me. "Thank you Inuyasha. I knew it was a hard choice." And that's

when……that's when….

She had kissed me. Softly, gently, but with passion.

"Come on." She said. "Let's get back to the others. They'll be waiting." Same old Kagome.

When we met up with Miroku and Shippo again, they knew instantly something was wrong. Both Kagome and I weren't looking at

each other, my ears were twitching uncontrollably, and I was still blushing. Shippo started it. "So….what did you guys do?" Miroku

added in. "Something private?" That was the wrong thing to say. Kagome got mad and in turn, found a huge rock and attempted to hit

Shippo and Miroku with it. "You pervert!" she screamed, whacking them with all her might in the head. I'd always wonder how she

managed to pick up such a large object. But never less, I learned something important today; never get on Kagome's bad side,

especially not with a rock the size of a computer around.

**A/N: YAY!!! I finished it! And it only took me 30 minutes!!!**

**Inuyasha: what's a computer? (Remember, it's ancient Japan, so they don't have a lot of technology!)**

**A/N: I wonder if someone could draw this into a manga for me, and I could sell it! Maybe CLAMP could do it. I'll be rich! **

**And I would be part of owning and creating Inuyasha. On second thought, part of owning Kikyo, Kagome……………..and **

**all those other characters too!**

Lawyers: We know a scheme when we see or hear one! DROP THAT IDEA NOW!

Me: happy Off to the press with me!

Lawyers: Come back here! chases me around

Me: Why, look at that! They're playing tag! How cute!!! Second thought, maybe I'll email the press instead. In the meantime, I'll put it

up on and…..enjoy!!!! (PLZ LEAVE A REVIEW! For me, not the retard lawyers)


End file.
